Carnivale!
by Pandora-chan
Summary: AU Two best friends get caught up in the revelry of the recently arrived fair, distracting them from their studies. They soon find themselves forced to decide between the freedom of love or a life of responsibility. 3x4, 1x2 *Chapter 3 up!*
1. Sur La Lune

_**Carnivale!**_

**Pairings:** 4+3, mention of 1+4, future 3x4 and 1+2/1x2

**Content:** comedy, shonen ai/yaoi, angst, lime

**Disclaimers: **I don't own Gundam Wing or any carnivals or rides, sadly.

**Author's note: **if I mutilated any of the characters personalities let me know, I'll do my best to fix them. Duo's manner of speech is supposed to be irritating, by the way. Please realise that Quatre only has 12 sisters in this fic, and Iria is probably the only one who will come into it.

_**Dedicated to Sumire, who got me writing this fic!**_

**-o)(o)(o-**

_Ever since I was a little boy I have loved the circus. My older sister took me when I turned three, and from then on I always harboured a secret fascination and love for big tops and grinning clowns. Most children hate clowns._

_But then, I wasn't like most children._

_It wasn't that I was the only son of a wealthy businessman, or that I had about a dozen older sisters, or that I was what some refer to as an indigo child _**(1)**_. Although, most will point these out as being the most obvious and common reasons I was different. What I refer to, however, is my empathy._

_I don't know how or where I got it, nor do I ever recall _not_ having it. My point is that this peculiar talent of mine left me in a rather solitary place my entire childhood, my reluctance to endure the constant stream of emotions from people resulting in my introverted nature. Yet I was charming, well-mannered and talented as I was adventurous, stubborn and rebellious. You could say I was merely your average child, just better behaved than some. Either way, there was nothing about me that repelled other kids attempting to befriend me, it was just that I wasn't interested. _

_Odd, yes, but that's me. _

_It wasn't until I was about thirteen that I actually made a real friend. He was a lot like me, in some ways. Solitary, smart, and a fairly large inheritance (although few people knew about that, as he definitely didn't advertise it). Heero was of Japanese heritage, and by far the best friend I could have ever hoped for. No drugs, no cigarettes, no alcohol, no preference to watching porn over studying for assignments… call us nerds and sure, we'd agree, but it was the life we thrived on. So we didn't get out much. It never mattered to us, because it wasn't our main concern. _

_We spent our high school years competing for the same thing – to be the top student and have the best marks. Of course, both being the kind that never got anything but straight A's made that a little difficult, but we were loved by the entire faculty because of it, and they loved giving us little extra-mural assignments to compete against each other with._

_Anyway, I am going off track. The point is, after years of being best friends and studying ourselves stupid, we were starting our final year. And it was then that it happened – a circus came to our town. As silly as it might sound, the circus was calling me and I knew the moment I found out about it that no force could prevent my going. _

_Not even my father, although he tried. He said I needed to concentrate, it was my final year. Well duh. He wouldn't have let me go, either, if I hadn't given him puppy dog eyes – in fact, it probably only worked because he was so startled to see the expression that he was used to from his daughters for decades appear on his son's face for the first time. _

_So I got to go. I gave him the reassuring speech he needed, the one every teenager gives a parent before they go out at night. Yes, I'll be fine. No, I won't be late. Don't worry, it's only one night, it won't affect my entire year of study!_

_Famous last words…_

**Part One: Sur la Lune**

_The Luna Fair…_

The sun was setting, darkness filling the fairground faster than the smell of greasy hotdogs, and Quatre grinned happily. He almost felt at home here, and knew without a doubt that he would be persuading his father to let him return at least once more. How often did an opportunity such as this arise, anyway? But at that moment, despite the overwhelming sensation of 'kid in a candy store', Quatre was unable to do anything… at least, not until Dorothy arrived.

Quatre grimaced. Of all the people he had wanted to go with, she was the last person on Earth he would ever consider. But unfortunately, being the only son of one of the wealthiest men in the country meant that he was prone to false friends. So he had never been much for making friends, and thus had only one true friend. Heero was enough like him to understand what it was like. Upon their first meeting they had discovered how scarily similar they were, and from then on had been the best of friends, rarely seen apart.

Then last year another similarity had been discovered between them – both had the same sexual orientation, and… well… it was definitely not inclined towards females. Briefly they had experimented with each other, but decided that it wasn't the best idea. They were the best of friends, and they didn't want to be anything more. Besides, Heero had admitted at one stage that he wasn't sure that Quatre was really his type. The blonde had only been a little offended, harbouring a small crush on his friend at the time, which he was not quite over. His biggest problem was telling his father, though. Heero, who only lived with his mother, was lucky – she had no problems with it at all. But Quatre's father would disown him, of that he was sure. He doubted that his sister Iriawould mind too much, but then even she wouldn't be able to hold back their father's anger.

But back to his current dilemma. Heero had flat out refused to go to the carnival with him, saying he had better things to do. Iria was currently on work experience in another city. And there wasn't a chance that his father would have allowed him to go alone, so that left just one person his father would allow to accompany him… the girl he was supposed to get to know better, because their parents were intent on marrying them off. The thought made Quatre a little queasy, and neither of them were exactly thrilled about the idea. In fact, Dorothy downright hated him.

So it was surprising that she agreed to go with him. All it had taken was showing her the leaflet, and the minute she saw the words "Fencing Demonstrations" she had demanded to go, but only so that she could prove she bested the carnies. Then she'd drag him home. Quatre sighed. He won't get the chance to go on any of the rides, try any of the stalls, eat the disgusting food (that he could live with, he decided) or watch the mini-Circus performance that showed that night at 9pm. But at least he could soak up the atmosphere. If this became his only chance, he would at least make the most of it.

So there he stood, allowing his eyes to roam the fairground aimlessly. The teenagers his age were in large groups – girls wearing more jewellery than clothes, guys with trousers hanging down past their buttocks, or one of each, hand in hand. Children ran rampant, driving their parents crazy as they jumped up and down in front of whichever ride they chose. A couple of tourists stood in front of one of the stalls. Some strange girls, _older_ than him, stood purchasing hot chips in their pyjamas and dressing gowns with golf hats on **(2)**. He raised an eyebrow at that.

Screams echoed throughout the grounds, laughter, crying children, glittering lights and the reflection of the setting sun hitting the shiny metal contraptions that surrounded him and illuminating the brightly coloured tents. A group of kids cheered over at one of the stalls, while a carnie at another stall close to that one called out to passers by. Closing his eyes, Quatre breathed in, and smiled.

"You cannot honestly enjoy that smell," a haughty, unfortunately familiar voice said.

_Damn…_ Quatre opened his eyes and smiled at Dorothy with false cheer. "Maybe I do."

She just made a face, then turned and headed for the fencing demonstration pen, motioning for Quatre to follow. He grudgingly complied. As she almost dragged him through the stalls and past the rides he noticed a lot of the carnival-goers looking at him with either an expression of amusement or pity. He groaned inwardly.

"You there!" she called to the man who, from his state of dress, appeared to be the fencing master. He looked over with a slight look of irritation at the blonde girl on the other side of the ring, then wandered over. Quatre could have sworn he saw the man roll his eyes.

"Can I 'elp, missy?" he asked.

Putting on her most haughty 'I look down upon commoners' expression, Dorothy levelled her gaze to the tall man and spoke. "I am here to issue a challenge to either you or your best fencer here."

He eyed her with a look of scepticism. "Aye?"

Quatre rolled his eyes. "She wants to prove she's better than everyone else, basically. Humour her?"

Dorothy turned on him immediately, furious. "You be quiet and go stand by that lamp post until I'm done. Sniff the air or something while you can, because if you don't obey me I'll tell your father where your preferences really lie!" she hissed quietly.

Quatre's expression darkened as she finished, fury and betrayal flooding his being, his fists clenching as he tried in vain to control his rising temper. "How… _DARE_… you…"

She smirked at him, unaffected by his anger and knowing she held the upper hand. She, being the invasive witch that she was, had gone into his room a few months back and dug through his personal things until she'd come across several very incriminating items, not only making his sexuality clear to her but giving her hard evidence that the Winner heir was not at all what he seemed to be. Before she had informed him of her discovery, she had accumulated more evidence than the photos she'd taken – she had recorded, on camera, something he'd rather not have his father see. It was official that he hated her, but he had no choice but to comply. She was as calculating as she was invasive, and he had no idea how her mind worked nor what petty reasons she might have for using her acquired information. If he wanted to survive until College (and his decided 'freedom' from his father's plans) he'd have to follow her orders.

Still seething and now humiliated but at least thankful she hadn't yelled it to the entire fairground, he stomped over to the lamp post and crossed his arms, glowering at the ground so hard the grass almost wilted.

Closing his eyes, he concentrated on his breathing in order to calm himself down. He also wanted to avoid the stares of the public around him, the mocking gazes of those who laughed at the boy who was 'whipped' by some blonde harpy. _Think of something calm, Quatre,_ he thought to himself. _Calm… like the ocean. The garden at home. Playing the violin…_

"Ya jus' gonna stand there all night, orya actually here for fun?"

Quatre turned to see a rather dirty guy about his height with long chestnut hair in a braid and vibrant eyes. "Why do you ask?"

The boy shrugged. "I jus' don't see any point in comin' here unless for fun. Dontcha wanna go on a ride? I'll point out the best, if yer just stuck for decision."

"You work here?"

The boy grinned a very toothy, wide smile. "Hell yeah. This place is me life. All these carnies are my family." He gestured widely around him. "Weren't for this place, I'd be livin' on the streets still."

Quatre blinked, a little unsure of what to say to that. "Oh…"

The boy just laughed. "I'm Duo," he stated, wiping his hand on his jeans before extending it cheerily.

"Quatre," the other boy smiled, shaking the offered hand after a brief hesitation.

"Nice to meet ya, Quatre. Weird name. So you goin' on the rides or what?" Duo looked hopeful, although Quatre didn't know if he should trust the glint in the boy's eye.

"Unfortunately, I'm not allowed."

Duo blinked. "Ya what? Whaddya mean yer not allowed!" the boy looked incredulous.

Quatre grimaced. "I'd like to, really, but… but in all honesty, I am with her…" he said, pointing to where Dorothy was looking at the rapiers with detest.

"Wondered where she came from." Duo made a face. "Hear she wanna challenge the best fencer here?"

"Only to stroke her own ego."

Duo laughed. "Honest? That's pathetic. She any good?"

"Top of her class, regional champion," Quatre replied, watching amusedly at Dorothy's progress in engaging the fencing manager in a match, or lack thereof.

"True?" At the other boy's confirmation, Duo whistled. "That's sick." He was silent a moment, then, "Ah well, Tro will beat her ass to the ground."

"Huh?"

"Tro. Best fencer I've ever seen. Never been defeated."

Quatre eyed the middle-aged fencing master, perplexed. "He looks a little… old, no offence."

"Huh? Oh, that ain't him. Tro works with Cathy, his sis, over at the kiddie's rides. Bill may be fencing master but he ain't beaten Tro in years. No one has." At the look on Quatre's face, Duo laughed. "He also performs in the circus, Tro does. Real light on his feet, that guy. Tightrope, trapeze, knife throwin', lion tamin', contortionism, ya name it he does it. Most graceful, flexible guy I've ever seen." Duo looked over at the blonde boy and snickered at his expression. "Yo Quat, jaw off the ground, aye? Ain't exactly clean down there."

Snapping his mouth shut, Quatre took a few moments to regain his composure. "Wha- you're joking, right? He's that good?"

"That, and some," Duo winked.

"You're sure he can beat Dorothy?" Quatre looked doubtful.

Duo, manic grin ever-present, leaned forward. "So much so, that I'm willin' to _bet_ she loses."

"Bet… what exactly?"

"The ride of yer choice, on me."

"She'll never agree to that."

"I reckon she would, if she's as much the stuck up blonde witch ya say."

Quatre watched the boy in front of him as he considered this. It was true, Dorothy would never for a moment believe that she could be defeated. But would she be willing to bet she would lose? As egotistical as she was, she would be suspicious nonetheless… but would her pride win out? Frowning, he thought harder. There needed to be a balance before there was a chance she'd agree. Within moments, he had the answer. He grinned back at Duo.

"Okay, but on one condition."

"What'll it be?"

**-o)(o)(o-**

Moments later, the two approached the ring again, Quatre doing his best to hide the stupid grin that threatened to spread over his face. "Dorothy!" he called, and got an icy glare for his troubles.

"I thought I told you-"

"Hey Bill!" Duo interrupted, ignoring the evil eye she gave him for his rudeness. "I've got an idea."

"What'd that be, boy?"

"I hear this chick wanna prove she's the best?" Bill nodded, and Dorothy narrowed her eyes in suspicion. "Can I put a bet on it then?"

Bill frowned. "No betting boy, ya know-"

"I dun mean for money this time, swear!" Duo raised his hands in defence.

"Are you always this rude?" Dorothy spat.

Ignoring her, Duo went on. "I wanna bet that she ain't the best in this entire carnival, and if I win, then Quat here gets to go on the ride of his choice."

"And if she loses?" Bill asked as Dorothy huffed her indignation at his remark.

"I'll be her personal slave for a month."

Bill choked, and Dorothy laughed. "You must be masochistic, to take on such a bet."

He met her gaze squarely and replied, "Probably. But Quat here at least deserves a chance."

Dorothy eyed the two boys, determined to figure out their obvious scheme, but couldn't figure it out. She scoffed. "You really think there's a chance I'll lose to this man?" she asked arrogantly.

Duo grinned, baring his teeth. "Nah, not a chance, no offence Bill." The older man shrugged. "But ya won't be against him. You'll be against Tro."

Despite figuring out the scheme from the moment the braided boy opened his mouth, Bill still frowned uncertainly. "Boy, have ya even run this past him yet? Tro has better things ta be doing tonight. Ya know that."

"Nah, but I was headin' over that direction now ta clear it. He'll do it." Duo fixed Quatre with a strange grin before he continued. "He ain't gonna back down from this chance, I'm tellin' ya." Unable to know what to make of that Cheshire grin, Quatre merely smiled in return and looked to Dorothy for a decision.

She was still scowling, determined to figure them out. Narrowing her eyes, she finally spoke a near minute later. "I don't think so. There is something you aren't telling me, and I refuse to be a part of your scheming."

Duo was howling with laughter almost immediately. "She don't think she can win! You totally proved me right, Quat, I'll give ya that!"

Dorothy's face became murderous at the young man's outburst, and Quatre almost swore she grew twice her height as she stood and glared at him with a snake-like impression. "_Bring. It. On,_" she hissed.

With a wink to the blonde boy, Duo was gone in the direction of the kiddie area, and Dorothy was removing her jacket, looking for somewhere clean to place it. After a few seconds she deduced there was nowhere particularly hygienic, and thus held her arm outstretched towards Quatre. His expression soured. "I'm not a portable coat rack."

She raised an eyebrow, the threat earlier placed silently passing between them. Scowling, he took the coat, and turned back to burning holes on the ground. It was a few minutes of ignoring Dorothy and staring contests with a Pepsi can before Duo returned… and this time he was not alone. "Got 'im!" Upon hearing his new friend's voice Quatre's head snapped up, only mildly annoyed that he lost to a hunk of coloured tin. In fact, once the teenager saw the 'undefeated' sparer in question, the Pepsi can's newfound staring-contest victory was completely forgotten.

Quatre found himself staring at the most incredibly intriguing person he had ever seen. The young man was tall and slender, and probably not much older than 20. His auburn hair fell in an unusual style across one side of his face, obscuring half his face from view. Quatre wondered if he could see through it properly, and hoped it wouldn't get in the way with the sparring. Quatre's eyes moved away from the stranger's hair to the structure of the young man's face – defined cheek bones and a strong jaw, slender neck, utterly kissable lips curved only slightly into an amused smirk…

"Yo, Quat!" A hand waved in front of his distracted eyes.

Realising suddenly what he was doing, Quatre turned pink as he looked over to Duo with wide eyes. The braided boy was laughing. In embarrassment, the teenager turned away only to meet the narrowed eyes of his fiancé. _Okay, damn…_ Desperate to avoid that particular pair of eyes, Quatre shifted his gaze again… back to the ground.

Despite still snickering to himself, Duo began to attempt introductions. "Ahem. Right. So… uh… Quat," he snickered again. "… Quat, this is…" More snickering. "Tro, meet… oh, hell…" Duo trailed off, nearly collapsing onto the ground in hysterics. Quatre just went more red, but refused to lift his eyes from the grass.

There was a handful of blessed moments of silence during which Quatre could pretend nothing had happened before a hand extended towards him, interrupting his grass gazing and bringing him back to reality. He looked at the proffered hand before sighing and taking it in greeting. As he had been taught, he looked the stranger in the eye as he shook it.

Quatre's heart skipped a beat.

The warm green eye that met his own sent a pleasant shiver down his spine, which he tried (and failed) to ignore.

The stranger introduced himself. "Trowa Barton."

Quatre's lips curved into a smile as the smooth baritone voice echoed in his mind. "Quatre Raberba Winner," came his automatic reply.

There was a stunned silence, and several pairs of wide eyes around him but for one. Dorothy rolled her eyes. "Leave it to the heir of a powerful man to be experienced in anonymity."

Blinking, Quatre realised what he had said and drew in a sharp breath. He also realised at the same time that Trowa still held his hand in a comfortable grip. Pink threatened to colour his face again, and he ducked his head slightly as he pulled his hand from the other. "Pleasure to meet you," he murmured.

**-o)(o)(o-**

**(1)** "Indigo Child" is a term that refers to exceptionally smart children, unusually gifted. I don't know much about them at this stage although I will be looking it up, but I saw a book on it in some store.

**(2)** This is not strictly true, but close enough. Me and my sister and flatmates dressed like this to go to the dairy one winter evening, and the dairy lady didn't even crack a smile!

Please review! This is the first GW fic I have posted for a while… Hope you like it!


	2. Arena

_**Carnivale!**_

**Pairings:** 4 3, mention of 1 4, future 3x4 and 1 2/1x2

**Content:** comedy, shonen ai/yaoi, angst, lime

**Disclaimers:** I don't own Gundam Wing or any carnivals or rides, sadly.

**Author's note: **if I mutilated any of the characters personalities let me know, I'll do my best to fix them. Duo's manner of speech is supposed to be irritating, by the way. Please realise that Quatre only has 12 sisters in this fic, and Iria is probably the only one who will come into it.

* * *

**Part Two: Arena**

Duo sat on the fence, grin in place and legs swinging happily as he watched the Trowa readying himself. Next to him, Quatre struggled to sit comfortably. "How can you sit on this so easily?" he grumbled. "It's not even an inch thick!"

Turning his attention to his new friend, Duo began to laugh. "Ya dun have to sit. Standing 'ill do. It'll hardly take long 'neway."

"You have an awful lot of faith in him…" Quatre began.

The carnie just snickered. "I weren't the one devouring him with my eyes!" He tilted his head sideways then. "So tell me… how_ did_ja end up with her as yer fiancé, 'neyway? You swingin' the other way 'n all…"

The other boy blushed. "It's an arranged marriage. Nobody else knows about me, but for Dorothy – who uses it against me whenever she can – and my friend Heero. If I told my father, he'd… he'd probably disown me."

"Rotten bastard." Duo stared into space for a minute before speaking again. "So yer buddy – he's okay with it?"

Quatre grinned. "He's fine with it – he can't _not_ be, having the same inclinations and all…"

Blinking, Duo stared at the smaller teenager. "True? So… you and he _that_ kind a close?"

"No, not at all," he said, shaking his head. "Heero and I are just friends. Anything more threatens our friendship, and we're the only friends each other have… until now." Quatre amended at the pout on Duo's face.

"Well, he sounds cool. I'd like ta meet him!"

Quatre chuckled to himself. Heero and Duo… they were polar opposites, and Heero wasn't the type to easily cope with someone like Duo. Although, that being the case, he found himself wondering if maybe the carnie was exactly the kind of person his friend needed to meet. His train of thought was quickly interrupted, though, as the Bill began stating the rules of the match. A quick glance around him caused surprise at the gathered crowd which had steadily grown over the past few minutes. Apparently this was the main event of the evening, which was unnerving… were they just curious to watch or did _everyone_ here know what was going on?

Glancing back inside the arena, he glanced at Dorothy as she chose her rapier, fiddled with it until she was satisfied it would hold out, then proceeded to wipe it clean. He tried not to roll his eyes as he turned his attention to her opponent.

"Can he see properly through that hair?" Quatre worried.

Duo just laughed. "Said he was the best, didn't I?" Quatre bit his lip.

"So this friend o' yours… what's he like?"

"Heero? He's… well… what do you want to know?"

Duo cocked his head. "Gimme a brief rundown. Like I did fer Tro."

Colouring a little, he replied. "Okay… he's… well, smart. _Really_ smart. Especially when it comes to maths and computers. He keeps to himself a lot-"

Quatre was interrupted by his friend's exaggerated yawn. Waving his hand, Duo frowned. "Nah, nah, I dun wan't a whole expl'nation on his smarts. _Describe_ him, Quat. Like… well, like a piece a meat."

The other boy nearly choked. "Like a… Duo that's terrible!"

Grinning, the carnie shrugged. "But's what I meant."

Blinking, Quatre took a deep breath, and put some thought into it. _How_ did _Duo describe Trowa? Oh yes… 'the most graceful, flexible guy I've ever seen'._ Quatre glanced over at the young fencer for a moment, smiling to himself in silent agreement. _But how to describe Heero like that…_

It was a good ten seconds or more before fingers snapped in front of his face and Quatre looked up at Duo. But before the carnie could speak, the bell rang out, and both boys found their attention drawn to the ring.

The duel was about to begin.

-o)(o)(o-

Quatre blinked. The match was over. He'd barely seen it happen!

As a matter of fact, once the match was on all he'd noticed was the movement of Trowa's limbs as he deflected every attack Dorothy made. Troubled by this, he'd tried to concentrate on Dorothy's mistakes but merely found himself staring at the concentration on the tall boy's face. And then when he tried to stop paying attention altogether he'd only heard the gasps and admiring remarks of the girls behind him as they watched the carnie spar. In the end he couldn't help watching the other boy, confused as to why this has happened so suddenly, and what it meant. He'd wished Heero was there, and had been about to go get a drink when there was cheering all around.

As the button of Trowa's rapier was withdrawn from Dorothy's breast Quatre found himself wondering what he'd gotten himself into. A thought not helped by the grin on Duo's face as he turned to face him.

"Told ya, didn't I? 'N look at that – ya won yerself a free ride."

"… How…?" Trowa was approaching them, and Quatre found himself blushing furiously.

"Off ya go!" Duo shoved Quatre off the fence towards the other boy. "Tro'll take ya round. I gotta get back."

"Duo!?"

"Dun worry, Tro'll treat ya good!" Duo winked.

"Duo, wait!" Quatre ran over to the boy. "I have a reply for you." He leaned forward and whispered something in Duo's ear, then grinned at him.

"Real?" Quatre nodded. Duo whistled. "Hot damn."

-o)(o)(o-

"I still can't believe you beat her!"

The two boys were wandering around in the deepening darkness of the carnival, looking at the rides and stalls illuminated by the countless strings of lanterns and orange lamps. Neither was really paying any attention to any of it, though, too deep in conversation to concentrate on anything other than each other.

"You make it sound like it should've been hard."

"It_ should_ have been!" Trowa turned and gave Quatre a long look. The blonde boy couldn't help his blush.

"When was the last time you fought her?"

"Oh, months ago…"

"Why let her win?"

Quatre stared at the carnie in shock. "What makes you think that?"

"Because you're better than her."

He was confused, staring at Trowa as the boy watched and patiently waited for an answer. "I…" Quatre began, then sighed. "I guess it's part of the whole 'be nice, she's your fiancé' package. Anyway, how do you even know I'm better? You've seen no proof I fence!"

Trowa gave him a long look, then ducked his head a little. "Quatre… I already knew who you were. Your family may do well in keeping out of the tabloids, but you're famous among the fencing community. Bill and I work with them during off season."

"…Oh," Quatre replied sheepishly, wondering why he hadn't thought of that himself. "Wait. So you work with the local one?"

"No, never here. But two winters back we were at the Regional Championships..." Trowa paused, tilting his head sideways with a little smile. "I've seen you before, Quatre. And I've seen you fight. You're amazing."

"Thanks," Quatre murmured, blushing, kicking a bottle cap and avoiding the gaze he felt on him. Neither boy said anything for a few minutes, but then suddenly something dawned on him and Quatre stopped in his tracks and looked at Trowa. And then he grinned. "I get it now."

"Get what?"

"Earlier when Duo ran off to get you to fight, he said something about there being no chance that you'd pass up this opportunity. He was grinning at me when he said it…" Quatre laughed as Trowa went a bit pink and changed the topic.

"So what ride do you want to try, then?"

An amused smile played across Quatre's lips as he replied. "I don't know, which one is best?"

"Dun tell me ya've not even _been _on a ride yet?!" Duo's voice interrupted their conversation. "What th' hell, Quat!"

"Um…"

"Tro, I trust'd this guy to ya for fun and all ya do is frick'n yak! Sheesh!!" Trowa raised an eyebrow at his fellow carnie, then shrugged.

"Well do you have any recommendations for me Duo?"

A grin. "D'pends! Whatcha afta?"

"A good carnival experience, I guess."

The grin widened. "Oh, really?"

"Um…" Trowa started, but Duo interrupted again, grabbing Quatre's hand and dragging him along as he bee-lined towards a ride and shouted into the air in a remarkably eloquent way.

"This way! To the 'Tilt 'A Whirl'!!"

-o)(o)(o-

"I apologise for Duo. He really… has no sense of decency."

Quatre waved his hand dismissively as he carefully lowered himself to a spot on the grass, away from the foot traffic of the carnival-goers. Breathing deeply, he gave Trowa a weak smile before responding. "It's not your fault. Nor is it Duo's. I just… should have chosen a better ride." He glanced at the ride to his left momentarily. "That ferris wheel looks a good deal more appealing now."

The carnie gave a small smile at that. "Good deal more boring, also. Rest assured that of all the rides you could have picked, you chose the most exciting."

"Also the most nauseating, thus it loses its appeal." Quatre went paler, then, and held his hand to his mouth. Trowa immediately took to rubbing his back, murmuring "Just breathe through the nose. Deep breaths. And don't think about it."

Of course, all that achieved was changing Quatre's skin tone from a sickly grey to a flushed rose, and the sudden rush of heat caused him to feel dizzy, then faint, until he went pale once more and turned away from Trowa to throw up on the grass beside him. And yet, through the haze of embarrassment, dizziness, and emptying the contents of his stomach, he was fully aware of the carnie's presence hovering over him.

TBC

* * *

_Okay, so I realise that I've been ridiculously slack with this fic, and for that I apologise. BUT!! I got this chapter up! So rest assured that it's not a dead fic, just a difficult one to write. I'm not big on writing GW fanfics, but I've been requested to continue it so I'll see it through to the end. _

_Anyway, hope you like this chapter. It was an annoying one, mainly because I know crap all about dueling (makes me wonder why I even attempted to write it) which is easily seen in the above cop-out. Next up, enter Heero!!_


	3. Distractions

_**Carnivale!**_

**Pairings:** 4+3, 2+1

**Content:** Chap. 3 – Heero's appearance, rigged games, fluffy bunny feelings, and stolen kisses.

**Disclaimers: **I don't own Gundam Wing or any carnivals or rides, sadly.

**Author's note: **Ohh, I'm AWFUL at updating. Honestly, terrible. I keep losing my GW writing muse, unfortunately. But there may yet still be some hopeful readers out there. I need a kick in the arse, seriously. Who wants me to finish this?

**-o)(o)(o-**

**Part Three: Distractions**

Heero looked disdainfully at the bright lights and skeletal structures in front of him, and began to wonder why he had even bothered coming. The smell and sound of the place had hit him before he even saw it in its entirety. But he was there on a mission, and he wasn't about to leave without completing it. So he paid the fare to the cheerful girl in the ticket booth and wandered in, doing his best to appear like he wanted to be there. He'd never been particularly good at blending in.

After ten minutes he'd searched most of the grounds, half of the rides, and hadn't yet spotted Quatre. There was no doubt in his mind that his friend was here tonight. Dorothy had, when asked, ranted about a duel, a bet, rude carnies, and how she felt obliged to please the crowd by throwing the match (which Heero interpreted to mean she lost – and badly) only to be repaid with a vomiting fiancée. When Heero had finally managed to ask her what this had to do with Quatre not showing up to study with him almost 40 hours later, she had replied irritably with "Sick or not, he was besotted with the whole rotten place and the people in it. They wanted him to return. He probably has."

Well, that would explain it. Quatre never intentionally missed a study period, and since he wasn't home, nor would be anywhere near Dorothy of his own volition, that left only one place. One dirty, greasy, loud, horribly uncomf-

"Hey you!"

Heero ignored the voice and kept moving.

"Hey!!"

Footsteps sounded behind him, followed by a grinning face jumping into his vision. Heero flinched, and glared at the boy.

"Sheesh, no need ta gimme that." The boy lifted something into view. Small, black, square, and leather. "Drop'd yer wallet, man."

Blinking, Heero reached to take it off him, only to have the boy dance a couple of feet back. "Uh uh. Whaddya say?" Heero glared icily at the boy, who just grinned wider. For almost a minute, both were silent as they waited for the other to respond. Finally, it was the carnie that made the mistake of dangling the wallet teasingly, only to find it gone from between his fingers in the blink of an eye.

The boy gaped.

Heero smirked. Satisfied, he continued walking in the same direction as he had, but detouring around the stunned boy. He did, however, almost pause as he passed him to say a quiet "Thanks."

As he headed towards the kiddies area (hey, Quatre could be _anywhere_) he heard a shrill female voice call out from behind him. "Hey Duo!! Get yer ass here now, the show's about to start and it's your turn to hold fort!" The boy, who Heero guessed was Duo, grumbled under his breath before hurried footsteps told of his departure. What the girl had said, however, had already registered and Heero had stopped in his tracks. _Show…?_

"What's this about a show?"

The carnie jumped about a foot, and Heero smirked to himself. "Geezus, man, ya scared the livin' shit outta me." Duo glared at him, suspicious. "How'd ya do that?"

Ignoring the question, Heero tried again. "What's this about a show?"

A pout. "Is a circus-type thing. Why?"

"I'm looking for someone."

Duo regarded him for a moment, then grinned. "Ah… he's busy bein' enthralled by a flexible carnie."

"What?" Heero blinked, not quite sure he'd heard correctly.

"You after Quatre, right? He's watchin the show. Tro's in it." There was that grin again, wider this time. Frustrated and a little alarmed, Heero glared harder.

"How-"

"Clothes. Dead giveaway. That, 'n I went through yer wallet – you've the same name as Q's buddy."

"_What?!_"

Duo held his hands up in defense, backing up a little. "Jeez, was _joking_ man! But you _are _Heero, right? He described ya to me the other day. Ask him yerself if ya dun believe me." Heero just glared at him. "Ya do that a lot, dontcha?"

"When does the show end?"

"Bit over 'n hour. It ain't long. Just long 'nuff." Duo grinned again.

"Hn." Heero turned, paused for a moment as he looked around, then headed for the games stalls. The carnie's voice rang out behind him, but he ignored it.

Duo huffed and sat down, watching in frustration as the interesting newcomer headed into the realm of rigged games and left him currently unable to leave his station so to warn him.

.

ONE HOUR LATER

Duo sat down next to him and tossed him a can of cola. "No hard feelin's? I mean, I told ya that one was rigged." Heero was silent, frowning at the can. "Come on hot stuff, it ain't poison, jus' sugar."

"Why do you keep calling me that?"

"Cos it's how Quat described ya."

Narrowed eyes. "What did he say?"

Duo grinned devilishly. "Word fer word? 'Slender, cut, cute arse, burning blue eyes… he's the best looking Japanese boy I've ever met.'" Duo quoted, with an alarmingly accurate mimicry of Quatre's voice.

That was the last thing Heero thought, however, as he stared at the carnie with wide eyes. Duo snickered. "Geez, 'Ro, you blushin'?"

"Quatre… said that?" It seemed a rather pointless question, considering the grin on Duo's face as he nodded furiously. What Heero found most strange, however, was not that his friend had forgone his polite nature to describe his best friend in such a manner, rather that he believed this carnie so easily. He frowned, fidgeting with the giant monkey plushie he'd won from one of the less impossible games that sat atop the pile of his winnings, and wondered at his easy ability to let this boy pursue such a quick friendship. True, Quatre had adopted him as a friend within minutes of their meeting (maybe that was why Quatre and Duo had formed such a quick friendship as well?), but before today he was the only one; Heero didn't open up easily, having little patience for people he didn't know and an immense mistrust of strangers. And yet this boy, with his crude manner and apparent habit of theft, had somehow managed to slip through Heero's barriers with little resistance.

He managed to get close physically, as well, without Heero realising immediately, as he demonstrated at the duck shoot earlier. The boy had sidled up to him as he concentrated on the flaw in the apparent rigging of the game, and had whispered something about Heero's apparent "nice arse" in his ear, consequently distracting him and causing him to nearly shoot the booth operator.

Heero scowled. He didn't like being easily distracted, but he liked this boy more than he wanted to admit. Internal conflict didn't suit his face, however, as Duo cheerfully pointed out then.

"Did I ask for your opinion?" he grumbled rather petulantly.

"I jus' like ta give it n'yway," the carnie shrugged. Then he narrowed his eyes at Heero. "Seriously, though, are—"

"Heero?!"

Looking up upon hearing the alarmed voice of his best friend, Heero focussed a glare on the pretty blonde's face. Quatre interpreted it easily.

"Oh, I'm so sorry, I completely forgot! How rude of me!"

Heero rolled his eyes and stood up, abandoning his spoils on the grass. "You're forgiven. Can we go now?"

"But, you're here aren't you? Why don't you have some fun?"

Heero looked at his pile of prizes. Quatre's eyes followed him, then caught the mischievous look in Duo's eye. "I, er, see you've already played some games then. Did you enjoy them?"

"Hn."

"Oh, 'e lost th' last one badly. I'd not bother 'im 'bout it, still sore y'see," Duo chirped happily from the ground, earning himself a glare. He grinned back at Heero and continued. "We're buddies now, hey 'Ro?"

"You are? Really?! That's great!" Quatre beamed despite the alarmed, then resigned look on Heero's face as Duo gave him the thumbs up. "Have you been on any rides yet?"

Heero shook his head. "No, now can we go?"

"You're off already?" came another voice from nearby. Heero turned to see a tall, slender carnie with an odd hairstyle approach them. He was rubbing his face with a damp cloth, cleaning off what appeared to be clown makeup. _"…busy bein' enthralled by a flexible carnie…"_ Heero recalled Duo's comment with an internal sigh. Enthralled alright. Quatre lit up when the newcomer approached, and it was clear from his expression that he was besotted. This was also, obviously, the carnie who beat Dorothy – it was obvious from the way he moved, and carried himself. The two boys regarded each other silently.

"Oh, jeez," Duo groaned. "Tall, dark, and silent meets tall, dark, and silent," he quipped, rolling his eyes and slapping a palm to his forehead.

"Ah, Heero? This is Trowa Barton. Trowa, my friend Heero Yuy," Quatre introduced the two warily.

"You're the guy who beat Dorothy the other night, right?" Heero asked bluntly. Trowa nodded. Extending his hand to the other, Heero gave a small smirk. "A pleasure to meet you." They shook hands with a nod of their heads, and then turned back to Quatre.

"So are we going?" Heero asked for a third time.

"Ah, I…" unsure, he turned to Trowa, who replied with a shrug.

"Not much left to see tonight. Show's over, gates close in under an hour."

"Oh, well… I suppose I should go home anyway, it is getting late. When are you… I mean, I could come back another night…?"

Heero frowned again as he watched the rather fluttery exchange. _Yep, definitely besotted. Well this is weird._

Duo distracted him however, popping his face into Heero's line of vision. "Yo. Aren't they cute?" He whispered the second part, jerking his head in the direction of the other two. Heero blinked.

"I suppose."

"Ya _s'pose_? C'mon!"

"Duo?!" Quatre's voice interrupted the exchange, and Duo grinned and waved it off.

"'S all good. Nev'r mind." Quatre gave him a strange look before turning back to say his goodbyes, leaving the other two to themselves for the moment.

"So…. 'bout all ya toys…" Duo began with a grin after a brief silence.

"Keep them."

"Wha-?"

"I don't need them," Heero shrugged. "Re-sell them, or something. I'm not carrying them home, at any rate."

"O-Oh…" Duo's face fell as he looked at the small pile, leaving Heero feeling bad about something he couldn't fathom. The braided boy picked up the monkey with a crooked grin, and placed it in Heero's arms. "Keep 'im. Ya liked 'im th' best, I know." He winked, then, "I saw."

Heero looked at the monkey in mild alarm. It was entirely too big to be easily carried home, had long dangly limbs, and held a rather vacant expression – _didn't most plushies have smiles_? Yet there was something oddly comforting about it, and he had to admit to himself that he did actually quite like it. With a shrug he tossed it over his shoulder in a fireman's carry, looking back at Duo to see the immensely pleased expression he wore. Heero looked away.

Quatre and Trowa appeared to be just finishing their parting words, and were just leaning into a brief hug when he felt a tap on his shoulder. Heero turned back to Duo with a questioning look on his face, only to find a pair of lips pressed to his mouth. He was entirely too shocked to do anything, and by the time he realised it was over Duo was running across the carnival ground with an armful of toys and a loud "Goodnight!"

Heero stood stock still, staring after the boy in amazement. He could _feel _Quatre grinning next to him. Shaking himself out of his stupor, he looked at his friend and growled. "We're going." Without even a 'goodnight' to Trowa he hauled his best friend out of the fair ground, trying to ignore the fact that his heart was beating wildly. If Quatre said anything on the walk back to his house, Heero didn't hear it, concentrating on getting home – his eyes on the road, his mind on the kiss, and his arms wrapped around the giant monkey.


End file.
